Talk:Ezreal/@comment-92.250.91.235-20120621134141/@comment-5162027-20120629005622
Ok. First of all, the original posting of my comment was with regards to this. *Honestly, the only time anivia can land that combo often in lane is when agaisnt melee mids who don't have blinks/dodges, like morde or galio. This is an example of a definite statement. You are saying that it is absolutely true that Anivia's combo is dodgeable by every champion that goes mid in the game that isn't melee range and has no movement abilities, which are currently Mordekaiser and Galio. Then I asked you why this is so. Specifically, why does this criteria completely disregard ranged champions with no movement abilities that go mid. I gave you a long list of potential champions. So why, I asked, can't these champions get hit by Anivia's Q+E? Because you said that Anivia won't land her combo on any champ that isn't Mordekaiser and Galio. Your reply is telling me I "missed the part" where her projectile speed is slow. -checks his own comments for discussion about projectile speed- -checks your comments with regards to you and I about projectile speed- Nope, nothing. I didn't miss shit. Don't put words in my mouth (or comments), that don't exist. Now, you are further positing that Ezreal's skillshots are harder to dodge, due to projectile speed. Mystic shot is completely blocked by Minions, and Anivia is going to remove your minion wave a heck of a lot faster than you'll remove hers. This means she's free to harass you with her shit while you are restricted to Teleporting with arcane shit to engage, which will draw her minion aggro, tossing off your W, which isn't guaranteed to hit, and ulting, which is going to do jack shit if you throw it over an entire minion wave first. My logic, so far, is pretty effing infallible. I asked why champs with no movement speed but are ranged in their auto attacks are immune to Anivia's harass, you replied with "but it's slow!". Ok. So Mystic Shot being totally blocked by Minions while Q just sails over it is somehow better? Context of a situation matters, herp. Honestly, I'm cool with conceding this point, as you had a good counter argument. Not sure how saying "but boots" means you can dodge everything ever. Having boots in lane doesn't mean you're immune to Piltover Peacemaker, and that has a cast animation that roughly makes up for Anivia's Q in terms of telegraphing what's about to happen. Having boots in lane doesn't mean you will dodge every ''Nidalee spear. Having boots in lane doesn't mean you'll dodge ''every ''single Q from Anivia, and that's the point I was making. ''You ''said that ranged champs will never ever ever ever ever ever ever get hit by Anivia's Q, ''then ''you said "But boots" when I posited a counterargument, which in all honesty is a counterargument in and of itself due to your initial argument that they'd never get hit regardless of items, and then proceeded to say boots = permadodge? If that was true, ''nobody would ever play a skillshot champion. Her wall can be angled by how she places it with regards to her own positioning was the point I was trying to make, but that looks like it went straight over your head. Moving just a few 'steps' to the left or the right angles the wall enough that you can't say it isgoing to be placed directly behind you in a lateral line. Heck, because champions rarely move in straight longitudal patterns, the wall is almost never a completely lateral placement. The direction of even just 5-10 degrees of angle makes the far edge of the wall move up to 2 champions space, fully ranked. That's a big fucking difference. ... Did you totally miss what I said there? Command means control over in this context. Your control over the English language is doubtful at best, expressing doubt in your mastery/control/command of the language you are using to communicate with. If that doesn't make sense to you, you're only providing proof that the phrase applies to you. Dubious means Doubtful. That is its literal definition. Command means ''control over. That is its definition. Those words are, in essence, fancier sounding synonyms for their difinitions, hence why their definitions default to ''other words, ''thus giving them the same definitions as doubtful in the former and control over in the latter. The sentence is fine grammatically, as the meanings match up in a logical and non-confliciting manner. IThis is all in regards to the zoning thing, right? Well, my stance on Anivia's Q is that it is in fact, ''not a short ranged zoning tool. My point was that I disagree with his notion that it is only a short ranged zoning tool ''and ''your notion that therefore it only works on melee mids, which I'm refuting in my above comment. So yeah, don't care who said it first as the point still remains the same, and check my first section again.